No me digas adiós
by Maya Hayami
Summary: No me digas adiós, porque algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gracias Shungiku Nakamura por haberlos creado :')**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Esto se acabó…es todo"<strong>_

Hiro estaba recostado en la cama, sosteniendo una fotografía entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, eso debido a que había estado llorando. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos habían sido en la última hora. Aún faltaba tiempo para que se tuviera que ir al trabajo. Cuando a esa hora Nowaki estaba en casa, normalmente salía de bañarse y después se dirigía hacia él para abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso había ocurrido por última vez; comenzó a recordar una de aquellas mañanas.

Estaba terminando de anudarse la corbata cuando Nowaki llegó y lo abrazó por atrás.

_-¡Ah! Nowaki._

_-Hiro-san, te amo._

_-Oye, me vas a mojar, además tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno._

_-De acuerdo. Me cambiaré e iré a ayudarte._

Nowaki le decía que lo amaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Lo normal en una pareja sería que él le dijera que también lo amaba, lo cual era cierto, lo amaba demasiado, pero aún así no se lo decía con tanta frecuencia como Nowaki a él. Además cuando decía aquellas dos palabras, Nowaki estallaba en felicidad y siempre terminaban teniendo relaciones.

Sin duda la vida de Hiro había cambiado mucho desde que había conocido a Nowaki, y ahora no se la podía imaginar sin aquella persona en ella. Sintió que se estaba cercando por atrás, pero él siguió preparando el desayuno, ya sabía lo que ocurriría. Segundos después, sintió los brazos de Nowaki alrededor de su cintura y un beso en su mejilla.

_-Hiro-san…te amo._

_-T…tonto._

_-¿Por amarte? Entonces soy el tonto más grande del universo. Te amo._

Hiro se sonrojó, y ya que Nowaki lo estaba abrazando, estaba seguro de que él podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se volteó y lo besó rápidamente en los labios. Él puso esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al castaño, entonces Nowaki lo acercó más hacia él y lo besó de nueva cuenta, pero ese beso no tuvo comparación con el anterior. Nowaki lo apretó contra su cuerpo; Hiro quería rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos y dejarse llevar por el momento, pero sabía lo que ocurriría si hacía eso. Así que intentó retirarse.

_-No…Nowaki, se nos va a hacer tarde._

Se separó de él por completo y continuó con los preparativos. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente, aunque Hiro aún se sentía algo acalorado por el beso de minutos antes, y dado que en ocasiones Nowaki lo miraba y sonreía, eso solamente podía significar que también aún estaba sonrojado. En ese momento Nowaki cerró los ojos, como si algo le molestara.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada, es sólo que eres demasiado hermoso y aún no puedo creer que estés conmigo…y me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas así. Hiro-san, mañana tengo el día libre, ¿qué te parece si vamos a algún lado?_

_-Mañana no puedo, tengo que revisar muchos trabajos. Lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, será en otra ocasión._

Terminaron de desayunar y después cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo trabajo. Aquella no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. La mayoría de las veces que ellos salín era porque Nowaki lo sugería, y así mismo, la mayoría de las veces en las que no lo hacían era porque Hiro decía que tenía algo más que hacer. No es que mintiera respecto a eso, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si no debía dejar un poco de lado su trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo con Nowaki, después de todo, él siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo. Días en los que Nowaki llegaba a casa antes que él, por más cansado que estuviera, siempre lo esperaba para poder verlo aunque sólo fueran unos cuantos minutos, decirle _"buenas noches"_, y claro, que lo amaba. En ocasiones aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que Nowaki se hubiera fijado en él. No tenían casi nada en común, el carácter de cada uno era completamente diferente…y aún así sabían que eran el uno para el otro. Se sentían completos estando juntos.

Durante todo el día, Hiro estuvo pensando en que últimamente no habían salido mucho, así que finalmente decidió ir a algún lado con Nowaki al día siguiente; si era por él, el trabajo podía esperar.

Cuando Hiro llegó a la casa, se sorprendió al ver las cosas de Nowaki sobre el sofá; aún era muy temprano para que él llegara. Entró a la habitación y lo vio durmiendo tranquilamente. Tal vez se sentía mal y por eso había regresado a la casa más temprano de lo normal. Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su frente, pero su temperatura estaba normal. Probablemente ese día no había tenido mucho trabajo y por eso había llegado temprano. Él siempre se esforzaba mucho en el hospital, así que Hiro pensó que merecía descansar, por lo que él comenzó a preparar la cena. Estaba terminando cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación, señal de que Nowaki ya estaba despierto. Y así lo comprobó unos segundos después.

_-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado Hiro-san?_

_-No quise molestarte. Tú también necesitas descansar, así que debes hacerlo cuando puedas._

_-Pero no es justo que estando yo aquí, tú seas el único que prepare la cena._

_-No es para tanto. Mira, si quieres puedes llevar los vasos a la mesa mientras yo llevo los platos._

_-Muy bien._

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa. Hiro estaba terminando de colocar los platos cuando escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido de los vasos al caer al suelo y quebrarse. En el momento en el que volteó, vio cómo Nowaki caía hacia el frente. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pero ya que Nowaki era más alto que él, ambos terminaron en el suelo. Lo que Hiro hizo fue abrazarlo para evitar que se lastimara, de manera que fue él quien terminó con la espalda contra el suelo. Nowaki continuaba inconsciente mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Hiro.

_-¡Nowaki! ¡¿Qué te pasa?...¿Qué hago?...¡Nowaki por favor reacciona!_

Pero él seguía sin moverse. Se sentía impotente; estaba tratando de que el pánico no se apoderara de él. Nowaki estaba respirando, así que intentó calmarse y comenzó a pensar en algo para ayudarlo. Decidió intentar llevarlo hasta el sofá; en ese momento lo sintió moverse debajo de sus brazos. Sus párpados temblaron y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Se sentía mareado. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Hiro.

_-¿Hiro-san?_

_-Gracias a Dios…¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Todo me da vueltas._

_-¿Crees que puedas ponerte de pie?_

Nowaki asintió. Se enderezó un poco y se quedó de rodillas. Hiro se puso de pie y entonces ayudó a Nowaki a que hiciera lo mismo. Se dirigieron hacia eñ sofá y lo sentó con cuidado.

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Me sentí mareado. Probablemente me levanté muy rápido de la cama. Pero ya estoy bien._

_-Nowaki, no creo que…_

_-¡Hiro-san! ¡Estás sangrando!_

Nowaki tomó el brazo izquierdo de Hiro. Una mancha roja se iba extendiendo sobre la manga. Debido a que él estaba preocupado por Nowaki, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Nowaki subió la manga; fue hasta el momento en el que Hiro vio la herida cuando comenzó a sentir dolor.

_-¡Ah! ¡Espera!_

_-Tengo que llevarte al hospital._

_-No es nada. Sólo ve por el botiquín y ponme una venda._

_-Después de la venda te llevaré al hospital. Creo que esto va a necesitar suturas._

Nowaki colocó una venda para hacer presión y evitar que Hiro siguiera sangrando, después ambos se fueron al hospital. Llegaron a Urgencias y Nowaki se negó a separarse del castaño mientras era atendido. Estaban a punto de salir del hospital y Nowaki aún le seguí preguntando cómo se sentía.

_-Enserio Nowaki, estoy bien._

_-Perdón, fue mi culpa._

_-No digas eso…aunque hablando de eso, hazme caso. Ya que estamos aquí vamos a que te revise para saber por qué fue te desmayaste._

_-Ya te dije, debí haberme levantado muy rápido de la cama y por eso me mareé, además tenía varias horas sin comer._

_-Y sigues igual. No es bueno que te malpases tanto, podrías enfermarte._

Nowaki se detuvo y abrazó a Hiro. Eso lo sorprendió, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse a pesar de que estaban en público. Hacía mucho tiempo que le había dejado de importar que los vieran así, ellos se amaban y no había razón por la cual tuvieran que ocultar eso, así que Hiro también lo abrazó.

_-Yo estoy bien. Eso no volverá a pasar, de ahora en adelante me cuidaré más. Así que ya no te preocupes. Regresemos a casa._

Era casi media noche cuando llegaron. El día de trabajo y lo que había pasado en as últimas horas tenía agotado a Hiro, de manera que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Nowaki estaba a punto de acostarse cuando la cabeza le comenzó a doler de repente. A pesar de que había dormido la mayor parte de la tarde, se sentí muy cansado. Probablemente se debía al susto que se había llevado cuando vio a Hiro sangrando. El hecho de que él fuera doctor y aún así no se preocupara por su salud no estaba muy bien; tomaría en cuenta el consejo que le habían dado. Pensando en eso, se acostó, tomó la mano de Hiro y minutos después se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y después de casi 2 años, por fin me decidí a escribir un fic de esta pareja...mi pareja favorita por sobre todas las cosas <strong>_

_**Creo que serán unos 3 o 4 capítulos ._. y de éste fic sí prometo actualizar seguido, jajaja!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Feliz día de San Valentín?_**

* * *

><p><em>-¿A dónde vas?<em>

_-Al hospital._

_-Creí que habías dicho que hoy tenías el día libre._

_-Ya que ayer me tomé casi todo el día, hoy tengo que ir. Regresaré en la noche. Te amo._

Después de darle un rápido beso en los labios, Nowaki se fue. Hiro continuó sentado en la cama; había decidido que siempre sí saldría con Nowaki aquel día, pero ahora que él se había ido significaba que después de todo sí se pasaría todo el sábado revisando trabajos, y solo. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde ya estaba más que fastidiado, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz y continuar después. Pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo y viendo la televisión, aunque en realidad no ponía atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hacía sólo por tener algo qué ocuparse. Comenzó a preparar la cena, decidió darle una sorpresa a Nowaki, algo que recompensara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. En esos momentos era cuando agradecía que Nowaki le hubiera enseñado a cocinar. Cuando terminó, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaban poco más de dos horas hasta que Nowaki llegara, así que fue a darse un baño. Pero cuando salió se lo encontró recostado en la cama. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo.

_-¿Qué pasó? Aún es temprano._

_-Hoy fue un día muy tranquilo._

_-¿No vas a cenar?_

_-Perdón, pero no tengo hambre, y creo que es momento de que trate de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. _

_-Descuida, tú descansa._

Nowaki se recostó bocabajo y no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido, incluso antes de que Hiro terminara de cambiarse. Lo cubrió con una sábana y salió del cuarto. La cena ya estaba lista, así que se sentó para comer. Pero no podía, había algo que lo estaba inquietando. Tal vez para algunos aquello podría sonar infantil y ridículo, pero Nowaki no le había dicho que lo amaba. Desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, todas las noches se lo decía, no importaba lo cansado que estuviera. Pero ahora no era solamente el hecho de que no se lo hubiera dicho, además había llegado temprano. Definitivamente estaba pasando algo, había algo que Nowaki no le quería decir. ¿Acaso ya no le tenía confianza? O era porque Nowaki prefería que él no lo supiera por nada del mundo?...¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos?

Regresó al presente. Por estar pensando en esas cosas no se había dado cuenta de la hora, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Cuando iba en su auto, otros recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente. En los últimos días, Nowaki había estado un poco extraño. En él era normal tener una sonrisa en el rostro casi todo el tiempo. Últimamente Hiro había notado que esa sonrisa se veía un poco falsa, como si en realidad no tuviera ganas o un motivo para sonreír. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Hiro sentía que Nowaki estaba siendo frío con él, y no lo quería admitir delante de él, pero eso estaba haciendo que se sintiera…triste. Pero no podía pensar solamente en su felicidad; tal vez esos cambios se debían a que el peliazul estaba teniendo mucho trabajo en el hospital y por esa razón era que terminaba así. Sí, de seguro era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente y tratar de no agobiarlo con más problemas o escenas de celos. O eso era lo que pensaba. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas empeorarían.

El actual Hiro bajó de su auto y caminó hacia el interior de la Universidad. Evitaba ir al lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo en aquellos momentos porque sabía perfectamente cómo se pondría si lo llegaba a hacer, y no era conveniente que algún alumno u otro profesor lo vieran en esas condiciones. Pero esa mañana necesitaba sentirse cerca de ese lugar, de él, recordar lo que había pasado. Además quería estar un momento a solas y a esas horas era poco probable que encontrara gente. Entró a la biblioteca y cerró son seguro. Se dirigió a uno de los estantes, aquel frente al cual se le había declarado a Nowaki, frente al cual le había dicho que lo quería. Igual que en aquella ocasión, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Cada vez que lloraba, sentía que se libraba de un gran peso, pero después se decía que a pesar de que llorara todo un océano, el tiempo no retrocedería permitiendo que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes. Pero en aquel momento, en ese lugar, lo único que quería era llorar y dejar escapar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces los recuerdos regresaron.

Tenía planeado sorprender a Nowaki. Aquel día saldría temprano del hospital, así que Hiro decidió pasar por él y después ir a pasear a algún lado. Él no acostumbraba hacer aquello, pero últimamente habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, así que pensó que sería buena idea hacer aquello. Una enfermera le dijo dónde se encontraba Nowaki. Fue hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras, pero cuando la abrió, vio algo que nunca olvidaría en toda su vida. Nowaki sí estaba allí, pero había alguien más con él. Nowaki le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, de manera que no se dio cuenta cuando Hiro llegó al lugar. Los dos estaban muy cerca. Entonces Tsumori tomó el rostro de Nowaki entre sus manos. La respiración de Hiro se detuvo cuando los labios de las dos personas que estaba observando se unieron. Creyó que se separaría, que el peliazul lo golpearía, pero en lugar de eso lo abrazó. Tenía que salir de ese lugar de inmediato, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Fue retrocediendo, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de su presencia, los dos lo miraron.

_-Hiro-san…_

Se echó a correr. Tenía que escapar, no podía seguir estando frente a Nowaki. Se olvidó de su auto, sólo quería seguir corriendo y alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar. Algunas personas se le quedaban viendo o le reclamaban por ir corriendo de esa manera, pero a Hiro no le importaba nada de lo que le dijeran.

No supo por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo para tratar de huir de lo que había visto. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a su casa. Se sentía derrotado, defraudado, destruido, pero aún así ahora quería ver a Nowaki para que le explicara qué era lo que había sucedido. Quería que le dijera que todo había sido un malentendido. Tenía la esperanza de que al entrar lo encontraría y entonces arreglarían las cosas, pero no había nadie. Se sentó en el sofá creyendo que en cualquier momento aparecería frente a la puerta. Las horas pasaron, eran cerca de las 3:00 a.m, y Nowaki no apareció.

Sabía que estaba dormido. Esperaba que lo que recordaba fuera parte de algún sueño, o que si en realidad había ocurrido, nunca despertara. Pero quería abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo, esperaba encontrar a Nowaki durmiendo a un lado suyo. Por un instante pudo sentir el contacto de sus labios contra su frente.

Comenzó a despertarse, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba recostado en el sofá. No recordaba el haberse quedado dormido, ni siquiera el haber ido por una cobija para cubrirse. Pero entonces eso significaba que lo que recordaba realmente había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando su atención se centró en las dos maletas que estaban a un lado de la entrada. Nowaki salió de su cuarto, llevaba algunas de sus cosas. Cuando vio a Hiro despierto, se detuvo, pero enseguida se dirigió hacia sus maletas y guardó lo que llevaba.

_-¿Nowaki? ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Esto se acabó…es todo._

_-¿Qué? No…_

_-Tú lo viste, ¿no? Entre nosotros dos ya no hay nada. Debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Creí que tal vez se podía solucionar, pero por fin me di cuenta de que cometí un error. _

_-¡A…a qué te refieres!_

_-A todo. Desde el principio esto fue un error, y lamento el no haberlo notado antes._

_-Nowaki, no…por favor…por favor no hagas esto._

_-En la mesa están las llaves de tu auto._

_-¡Por favor!_

_-Tú sigue con tu vida, y yo seguiré con la mía._

No podía permitirlo. Hiro se levantó, tomó a Nowaki por el brazo. Aquello no podía ser cierto, aún tenía que estar soñando y todo se estaba volviendo una terrible pesadilla, la peor de su vida. No era posible que Nowaki le estuviera diciendo aquellas cosas. No quería llorar, pero le era imposible contener las lágrimas.

_-¿Por…Por qué? Por favor Nowaki…no puedes. ¡Mírame!_

Nowaki volteó y lo miró. Sólo hizo eso, se quedó mirándolo por lo que a Hiro le pareció una eternidad. Él estaba tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos, una señal de que todo aquello era una mentira. Nowaki se soltó.

_-Adiós Hiroki. _

La mano de Hiro se quedó extendida mientras veía cómo Nowaki salía por la puerta; la puerta contra la cual en muchas ocasiones lo había acorralado y besado como si no hubiera un mañana. La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, pero se vio interrumpido por los sollozos de Hiro. Caminó hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió. Se recargó en ella y se fue deslizando hasta terminar en el suelo. La historia se repetía, volvía a estar solo. En esta ocasión todo había sido su culpa por no tratar a Nowaki como se merecía, estaba seguro de eso. Cada vez que Nowaki quería salir, él tenía trabajo u otras cosas que hacer. Y ahora todo había llegado a su fin. ¿Acaso él nunca podría llegar a ser feliz? Sentía que todo su mundo se había terminado, pero a pesar de eso el tiempo no se detenía. Hiro se quedó en ese mismo lugar, llorando. Ya nada de lo que hiciera tendría sentido.

No fue a trabajar en los días siguientes; había dicho que se encontraba enfermo, y su voz realmente no demostraba lo contrario. Incluso cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que en realidad estaba enfermo. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras. Desde que Nowaki se había ido, él no había podido dormir bien, y no creía que algún día pudiera volver a hacerlo. Su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, sin Nowaki no estaba completa. Sin él no era nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me odian? Yo me odio ;-;<strong>_

_**Aquí el segundo capítulo del fic de esta pareja, la cual, recalco...es mi favorita (L)**_

_**Siempre que me pongo a escribir, necesito estar escuchando música...pero antes de comenzar éste fic decidí seleccionar una canción que lo "representara". La ganadora fue **_**Si no estás conmigo**_**, de Cynthia y Jose Luis...fue la primera que se me vino a la mente a pesar de que yo ya tengo elegida la canción "oficial" de esta pareja. **_

_**Sé que dentro de unos minutos lamentaré el haber subido el capítulo, ya que por eso aún no comienzo mi tarea XD**_

_**Feliz día! Recuerden que es el día del Amor y de la AMISTAD! ;D**_

_**Aunque sé que algún día encontraré a mi Nowaki, jajajaja...es el novio perfecto: es lindo, amable, protector, algo pervertido, te ayuda en las tareas del hogar, es alto ;D, tiene unos lindos ojos y una sonrisa hermosa, y con él el sueño de muchas mamás se volvería realidad, que su hija se case con un médico, jajajaja**_

_**Éste hombre es un estuche de monerías. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Y aquí el tercer capítulo..._**

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después de que Nowaki se marchó, Hiro se levantó de su cama y se metió a la regadera. Aunque pasara todo el día en casa, Nowaki no iba a regresar; tenía que regresar a su vida diaria a pesar de que no volviera a estar completa. Él le había dicho que continuaría con su vida, así que Hiro tenía que hacer lo mismo. Aunque el dolor que sentía era insoportable, tenía que salir adelante; aunque en su vida nunca volviera a amar, tenía que continuar con ella. Tenía que enterrar los recuerdos de Nowaki a pesar de que los momentos junto a él fueran los mejores de su vida.<p>

Iba pensando en eso, tratando de convencerse de que podría ser capaz de lograrlo. Pero en cuanto pasó frente a la florería en la cual solía trabajar Nowaki, decidió que no podía perderlo, no sin antes una buena explicación por parte de él. Así que cambió de rumbo, ahora se dirigía hacia el hospital. No sabía si Nowaki se encontraría en ese momento, pero estaba dispuesto a esperarlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. No se iría sin antes hablar con él. Le podían decir egoísta o de mil maneras diferentes, pero no quería perderlo, y mucho menos si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Llegó al hospital, y mientras se dirigía al departamento de pediatría iba mirando hacia todos lados. Cuando llegó, le preguntó a la primera enfermera que vio dónde se encontraba Nowaki. Ella le dijo que por el momento estaba muy ocupado, pero que si era una emergencia podía tratar de localizarlo o buscar a algún otro médico. Hiro le dijo que no era necesario, así que fue a la sala de espera y se sentó. Veía a médicos y pacientes pasar unos tras otros; sentía que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo muy lentamente, pero él no se iba a mover de ese lugar hasta que pudiera hablar frente a frente con Nowaki. No iba a irse sin tener una larga conversación con él, tenía que saber por qué había decidido terminar con él. Hiro simplemente no podía creer ninguna de las palabras que Nowaki le había dicho, no después de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. No después de todas las veces que le había dicho que lo amaba, de todas las caricias, de todos los besos. En ese momento lo vio salir de uno de los consultorios, así que de inmediato se puso de pie para ir tras él. Pero en cuanto Nowaki lo vio, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera visto. Hiro comenzó a perseguirlo por el pasillo.

_-¡Nowaki! ¡Espera!_

Él no le hizo caso. Siguió caminando como si nada, aunque aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

_-Nowaki, ¡por favor espera! Tenemos que hablar._

_-No hay nada de que hablar. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. Estoy muy ocupado, así que será mejor que te vayas. _

_-Si no hablamos ahora, te esperaré hasta que termines tu turno._

Nowaki estaba abriendo la puerta de otro consultorio, ni por un segundo había volteado a ver a Hiro. Él sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomarse por sus ojos, así que se obligó a contenerlas. Nowaki abrió la puerta, y en ese momento Hiro lo empujó hacia adentro de la habitación. Puso el seguro y se colocó delante de ella.

_-¡No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que me digas por qué tomaste esa decisión! ¡Y quiero la verdad! Porque no te creo nada de lo que me dijiste aquella ocasión._

Las primeras lágrimas estaban comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas. Nowaki no hizo ningún intento por salir de la habitación. Permaneció de pie frente a Hio; su rostro no mostraba alguna señal que indicara que estaba sufriendo al igual que la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación. Cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz.

_-¿Qué tan difícil…es que entiendas que ya se acabó?_

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-Las personas tienen su límite, ¿sabías? Simplemente me cansé. Debí entender desde un principio que esto no funcionaría. Haz lo que te dije, sigue con tu vida…yo estoy haciendo eso con la mía. _

Hiro se quedó helado. ¿Entonces aquello realmente había sido por su culpa? Nowaki pasó a su lado al momento de dirigirse a la puerta, tenía la mano sobre la perilla cuando Hiro lo tomó por los brazos y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

_-¡Te amo! Sé que casi no te lo he dicho…pero es la verdad, te amo demasiado. ¡Perdóname Nowaki! Acepto que no he hecho casi nada por esta relación._

_-Hiro…_

_-¡Pero dame otra oportunidad! Te prometo que ahora todo va a cambiar, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes. _

_-Eso no…_

_-¡Por favor Nowaki! Eres lo más importante en mi vida. En un principio fuiste tú el que inistió en que estuviéramos juntos…ahora yo hago lo mismo. Por favor Nowaki…por favor…no quiero…_

_-¡Voy a morir!_

La respiración de Nowaki estaba muy agitada, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y los mantenía a ambos costados. Hiro estaba tratando de comprender aquellas palabras que había escuchado. Por más que Nowaki se quisiera alejar de él, jamás le perdonaría que jugara con algo como eso; pero él no era así. Simplemente no podía encontrar palabras para pedir que le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Voy a morir. Tengo…un tumor cerebral, y es inoperable. Me quedan…tres…tal vez cinco meses de vida. _

_-El desmayo…_

_-Tenía tiempo sintiéndome mal, pero no le di importancia, realmente creía que solamente era cansancio. Los mareos, dolores de cabeza, náuseas…todo eso continuó; decidí hacerme unos estudios, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

Aquello no podía ser verdad, tenía que tratarse de un sueño, un horrible sueño.

Se sentía culpable. No se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Después de que Nowaki se desmayara, tuvo que haberlo obligado a que se realizara un examen. Pudo haber hecho algo para cambiar todo aquello.

Quería despertarse de aquella pesadilla y al mirar a un lado, encontrar a Nowaki durmiendo tranquilamente mientras lo cobijaba con su brazo.

Sintió que sus piernas ya no podían soportar su peso.

_-¡Hiro-san!_

Nowaki corrió hacia él, lo tomó de los brazos y ambos cayeron de rodillas. Las lágrimas continuaron apareciendo mientras los estremecimientos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Nowaki mientras se aferraba a su bata, como si así pudiera evitar que se fuera.

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué?_

_-Hiro-san, tranquilo. Todo…_

_-¡No te atrevas!...No…¡No me digas que todo va a estar bien! ¿Por…por qué no me dijiste nada antes?_

_-Porque no quería que sufrieras. _

Nowaki lo abrazó, haciendo desaparecer cualquier centímetro que quedara entre sus cuerpos. Hiro dejó que lo hiciera. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado el sentirse abrazado por él, de que su aroma lo envolviera. También lo abrazó, no quería perderlo.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Él era el que estaba llorando mientras Nowaki trataba de consolarlo. Ahora era cuando él más lo necesitaba, no podía dejarse derrumbar mientras Nowaki afrontaba todo solo. Se separó un poco de él, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró directo a los ojos.

_-¿Y qué? ¿Creíste que te podrías librar de mí tan fácilmente? Hiciste hasta lo imposible porque estuviéramos juntos, no te rendiste a pesar de mi carácter, y ahora…y ahora yo no soy el que te va a abandonar. Esto…lo vamos a afrontar juntos, ¿entendido? Te amo…te amo…y no te voy a dejar solo._

_-Hiro-san…_

En esta ocasión Nowaki fue el que comenzó a llorar. Desde que lo conocía, era la primera vez que Hiro lo veía hacerlo. Lo abrazó. Él siempre era al que abrazaban, pero ahora quería que Nowaki supiera que no estaba solo, y que nunca lo estaría. Él permanecería a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Lo amaba con toda su alma, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y esa era la razón por la cual Nowaki dejó a Hiro...<strong>_

**_Porque los semes también lloran...desde que vi cierta imagen de ellos, quise escribir algo donde Nowaki apareciera así...no enfermo, claro, sino una escena en la que Hiro fuera el que lo consolara...y además estar siguiendo un rol de Junjou y Sekaiichi me ha puesto muy sentimental XD_**

**_Sólo diré que Nowaki me hizo llorar...y es enserio. _**

**_Quedan 2 capítulos, todo y nada puede suceder._**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de lo sucedido en el hospital, Nowaki regresó a vivir con Hiro.

Trataron de olvidar las dos semanas que habían pasado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por los dolores de cabeza que en ocasiones tenía Nowaki. Hiro se preocupaba cada vez que aquello ocurría, pero como siempre, el ojiazul le decía que no se preocupara, que ya tenía medicamento y que iba a estar bajo constante vigilancia por parte de un colega.

_-Ahora estoy aquí contigo, eso es lo único que importa, y mientras tú estés a mi lado soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Hiro-san, no pongas esa cara. _

Pero era inevitable, no podía tener una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Nowaki moría poco a poco y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya eran dos ocasiones en las que creía haberlo perdido, todo indicaba que la tercera sería la vencida. Nowaki lo seguía mirando; había dejado de sonreír. Hiro no podía permitir que Nowaki estuviera preocupado por su culpa. Tenía que ser fuerte por ellos dos. Decidió permanecer al lado de él, y así seguiría, enfrentando cualquier cosa.

_-Perdón. Vamos, si tú sonríes yo también lo haré._

La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Nowaki y Hiro también sonrío.

_-Amo cuando haces eso._

_-¿Sonreír?_

_-Sí. Tu sonrisa puede eliminar cualquier tipo de oscuridad._

Nowaki se quedó sorprendido, Hiro nunca antes le había dicho eso. Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón aumentara el ritmo de sus latidos. Estaba muy feliz. Abrió sus brazos, Hiro entendió el mensaje y se acercó para que lo pudiera abrazar. Parecía que sus brazos habían sido hechos justamente para abrazar a Hiro; se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Siempre que hacía eso se sentía completo. Ambos podían estar así por horas, sin la necesidad de hablar, pero Hiro rompió el silencio.

_-Mañana salgamos._

_-Pero…tienes que ir a trabajar._

_-Pues no iré. No pasará nada si falto un día más. Quiero estar contigo._

Hiro acercó su rostro al de Nowaki y lo besó. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, pero el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos, así que quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y pasarlo al lado de Nowaki.

Todas las mañanas, a la misma hora, Nowaki tomaba sus pastillas. Hiro estaba en la sala avisando que no iría a trabajar cuando escuchó un golpe que provenía de su habitación. De inmediato corrió pensando lo peor. Cuando llegó, vio a Nowaki en el suelo, sentado a un lado de la cama mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Llegó a su lado; no sabía cómo poder ayudarlo.

_-¿Tu medicina?_

_-Ya…ya la tomé. En…en unos minutos se me pasará. _

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiración era algo entrecortada. Hiro tomó su mano y Nowaki la apretó. Daría o haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Nowaki dejara de sufrir; ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Unos minutos después comenzó a tranquilizarse; su respiración volvió a normalizarse, aún sujetaba la mano de Hiro, pero no con tanta fuerza. Se recargó en la cama y por fin abrió los ojos.

_-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?_

_-No, sólo…sólo necesito unos minutos más._

_-Deberíamos ir al hospital._

_-No es necesario. Hiro-san, esto es normal. A pesar de los medicamentos, los dolores de cabeza en ocasiones serán insoportables. Por esa razón…por eso decidí irme, no quería atarte a esto._

Nowaki había bajado la vista, pero Hiro lo obligó a que lo mirara. En sus ojos podía ver que realmente se preocupaba por él, lo cual le parecía un poco tonto tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

Últimamente Hiro estaba soliendo tomar la iniciativa. Se acercó más a Nowaki y lo abrazó.

_-Y yo ya te dije que pase lo que pase voy a estar a tu lado. Tú siempre has intentado cuidarme a pesar de que en esta relación yo soy el mayor. Así que ahora es mi turno._

_-Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo…Aquella vez en el hospital…_

_-No, no es necesario que…_

_-Aquella vez en el hospital ha sido la ocasión en la que más me he odiado. Había decidido que me alejaría de ti para no darte problemas. Estaba hablando con Tsumori-senpai, le estaba contando lo que tenía planeado hacer para evitar envolverte en todo por lo que yo estaba pasando cuando…cuando me dijo que tú estabas detrás de mí, y me besó. Estuve a punto de apartarme, pero…_

Nowaki dejó de hablar. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos. A Hiro no le gustaba verlo así, pero sentía que necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo lo que estaba guardándose. Puso su mano sobre la de él, animándolo a que continuara.

_-Pero decidí que eso era lo mejor. Claro que cuando te miré me arrepentí. Yo era el culpable de que tuvieras aquella expresión en tu rostro. Cuando te fuiste corriendo estuve a punto de salir detrás de ti, pero senpai me detuvo. El daño ya lo había hecho, así que dejé que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que habían tomado. Cuando llegué, supe que a pesar de todo me habías estado esperando, esperándome como siempre. Tenía planeado irme antes de que despertaras porque sabía que una vez que te mirara a los ojos, me sería muy difícil o incluso imposible el irme. Lo que hice cuando despertaste…ha sido lo más difícil y doloroso que he hecho en mi vida. En una ocasión te dije que me había enamorado de tu rostro lloroso, pero que no quería verte llorar de nuevo…y en ese momento…yo era el motivo de que estuvieras llorando, estabas así por mi culpa. Yo…yo te había hecho llorar y…_

Suficiente. Hiro no podía seguir viéndolo así. Lo abrazó. En los últimos días había estado sintiendo muchas ganas de abrazarlo. Podía sentir como Nowaki se estaba estremeciendo. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, hizo que lo mirara.

_-No quiero…que vuelvas a mencionar eso. Tú sufriste, así que no es necesario que te estés atormentando con lo que yo sentí. No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por eso. Recuerda que amo tu sonrisa._

Nowaki asintió y sonrío. Hiro lo besó en la frente y después comenzó a depositar más besos en su rostro, sus ojos, la nariz, su mejilla, los labios. Cuando tuvieron ese contacto, Nowaki colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del castaño y lo acercó hacia él. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Hiro mientras él intentaba quitarle la suya. Continúo depositando besos en el cuello del otro y fue bajando por su pecho.

Llegó el momento en el cual sintieron que el resto de la ropa venía sobrando, por lo tanto ésta quedó esparcida por el suelo de la habitación.

Se recostaron en la cama mientras los besos continuaban. Los labios de Nowaki aprisionaron a los de Hiro, y él se dejó llevar. Sintió la lengua de su novio explorando su boca. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y esa sensación aumentó cuando Nowaki comenzó a masturbarlo y sus dedos comenzaron a prepararlo. Ante aquello, Hiro se aferró a los hombros del chico que estaba sobre él. El contacto de las manos de Nowaki sobre su piel siempre lo habían hecho sentir cosas que nunca creyó que podría experimentar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Nowaki comenzó a entrar lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que Hiro le indicó que podía continuar. Comenzó a moverse mientras que al mismo tiempo los gemidos comenzaban a escapar de los labios de Hiro.

_-Hiro-san…_

_-No…Nowaki…ahhh…te amo…¡Te amo!_

El escucharlo decir esas palabras hizo que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas mientras Hiro lo abrazaba y reclamaba sus labios…

Permanecían recostados entre las sábanas mientras esperaban a que sus respiraciones se regularizaran. No estaban haciendo otra cosa más que mirarse, estar mirando el rostro del otro. Hiro fue el primer en hablar.

_-Creo que al final de cuentas nos quedaremos en casa, ¿cierto?_

_-Jajaja, tal parece que así será, pero mientras esté contigo no me importa el lugar en donde me encuentre._

_-¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?_

_-Tu compañía siempre me ayuda._

Hiro se recostó en el pecho de Nowaki mientras él pasaba una mano por su espalda. Hiro deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y ambos se pudieran quedar así para siempre. Pero el tiempo es egoísta, sigue avanzando sin importarle lo que a las demás personas les suceda. Seguiría avanzando y no se detendría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo vuelvo a decir: después del fic de Utapri, se me terminó la imaginación para las escenas "candentes" XD<strong>_

_**sólo diré que me estoy casi muriendo por culpa de la tos y que no puedo hablar :D**_

_**En los reviews algunas personas me dicen que Nowaki y Hiro son su pareja yaoi favorita...LA MÍA TAMBIÉN! por ellos es que me gusta el yaoi, por ellos ahora estoy como estoy de traumada ^-^**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y ya casi llega el fin...**_

* * *

><p>Los días continuaron pasando y sólo demostraron que las palabras que había dicho Nowaki eran ciertas. Él seguía teniendo sus revisiones médicas, pero a pesar de eso y los medicamentos, tanto los dolores de cabeza como los mareos seguían presentándose.<p>

En una ocasión, Hiro recibió una llamada del hospital; dejó la clase que estaba dando a medias y se dirigió a toda prisa para saber qué era lo que había pasado. Al llegar, encontró a Nowaki recostado en una camilla, le informaron que había sufrido un desmayo. Desde ese día, Nowaki dejó de ir a trabajar y después de hablarlo mucho con él, Hiro decidió hacer lo mismo. Habló a la Universidad diciendo que no iría a trabajar, que no podía hacerlo por el momento y que no le importaba que lo despidieran; en aquellos momentos tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

En ocasiones Hiro pensaba que alguien simplemente no quería verlos felices. Él no quería decirle a Nowaki lo que pensaba para no preocuparlo, pero se sentía desesperado. Había días en los que salían a pasear a diferentes lugares, en otros preferían quedarse en casa. Pero esos días estaban a punto de cambiar.

Nowaki estaba durmiendo mientras Hiro permanecía sentado en la silla que estaba a su lado. El dolor había disminuido un poco gracias a los medicamentos, de manera que por fin había podido dormir aunque fuera un poco. Estaba muy tranquilo y Hiro necesitaba un café urgentemente, así que se puso de pie, le dio un beso a Nowaki en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-¿Hiro-san?_

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Nowaki se había despertado. Regresó y se hincó a su lado.

_-Perdón, no quería despertarte. ¿El dolor regresó?_

_-Nada que no pueda soportar. Pero…creo que realmente no puedo dormir sin antes decirte que te amo. Durante el tiempo…que estuvimos separados, siempre miraba una fotografía tuya antes de dormir, y de esa manera podía decirte que aún te amaba._

Nowaki sonrío con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Hiro tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso.

_-Tonto, deja de pensar en eso. Ya ocurrió, ya quedó atrás. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y nos podemos decir cualquier cosa que queramos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo único que importa ahora…y que trates de descansar. Regresaré de inmediato, no me tardaré. Trata de dormir. Cuando despiertes estaré aquí._

_-Te amo Hiro-san._

_-Y yo a ti Nowaki. Te amo. _

Lo volvió a besar mientras Nowaki acariciaba su mejilla. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, sonriendo. Antes de salir de la habitación, Hiro volteó a ver a Nowaki, el cual estaba acomodándose para volver a dormir. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Llegó a una máquina expendedora, pero estaba descompuesta. Según lo que recordaba, esa era la única cerca de la habitación de Nowaki. En lugar de ir a buscar otra, entendió que le convenía más el ir a la cafetería. Aunque Nowaki estuviera dormido, quería regresar con él lo más pronto posible, por lo que fue una suerte que no hubiera tanta gente esperando a ser atendida.

Ya quería regresar a casa con Nowaki; estando en el hospital no tenían mucha privacidad ya que los doctores y enfermeras entraban constantemente a la habitación para estarlo monitoreando. De acuerdo, era cierto que ya quería que Nowaki saliera del hospital, pero no podía olvidar que había sido él el que prácticamente lo había obligado a que se quedara. Los dolores de cabeza ahora eran mucho más frecuentes, además se había vuelto a desmayar en el baño. Al ver que Nowaki no reaccionaba, Hiro llamó a una ambulancia. Cuando despertó, dijo que se encontraba bien, que ya se podían ir. Pero faltó poco para que Hiro le rogara que se quedara en el hospital, y el doctor que lo había atendido también le dijo lo mismo, les dijo que era conveniente que se quedara un poco más. Entonces, al final de cuentas no le importaba estar en el hospital, él haría cualquier cosa por el bien de la persona que amaba. Estaban a punto de darle su café cuando un frío recorrió su cuerpo, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y solamente logró decir una palabra:

_-Nowaki…_

Dejó a la encargada con el café en la mano y salió corriendo. No podía esperar el elevador, subió por las escaleras. Unos doctores que iban bajando, rápidamente se quitaron para dejarlo pasar. Tenía que llegar con Nowaki; algo estaba mal. Y su miedo aumentó cuando vio a una enfermera entrar corriendo a la habitación. Aquellos metros que le quedaban le parecieron eternos, podía jurar que el pasillo se había hecho más grande. Por fin llegó a la habitación; Nowaki continuaba recostado en la cama, pero era casi imposible distinguirlo ya que estaba rodeado de doctores y enfermeras. Intentó acercarse, pero lo detuvieron.

_-¡No! Espere…¡Nowaki! ¡Nowaki por favor! ¡Tengo que ir con él!_

_-¡Tiene que salir de aquí!_

_-¡NOWAKI!_

La enfermera lo sacó y cerró la puerta. Hiro se quedó frente a ella, no se podía mover, solamente estaba esperando a que cuando volviera a entrar a la habitación, encontraría a Nowaki sonriéndole y disculpándose como siempre lo hacía por haberlo asustado. Eso era lo único que quería en aquel momento…pero nunca ocurriría.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, salieron algunas enfermeras y un doctor. Hiro volvió a entrar, pero Nowaki no lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Estaba inmóvil en la cama, pero ahora estaba conectado a otro aparato. Se le quedó mirando con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento abriera sus ojos y los dirigiera hacia él, pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría, nunca volvería a ver los ojos de Nowali. Intentó acercarse a la cama, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Al verlo, el doctor se acercó a él.

_-Lo lamento, entró en estado de coma. Tuvimos que conectarlo a un respirador artificial. A estas alturas, las probabilidades de que despierte…prácticamente son inexistentes. Sólo queda esperar._

El doctor salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera. Hiro siguió sin moverse, pero se dijo que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir al lado de Nowaki. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a su lado; se arrodilló y se quedó viendo su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla; estuvo haciendo eso durante varios minutos, ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Apoyó su cabeza en la cama mientras sostenía la mano de Nowaki y continuó llorando, sintiendo que la vida se le iba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los días siguieron avanzando, hasta que se convirtieron en meses. Durante ese tiempo, Hiro no había dejado solo a Nowaki por más de cinco minutos; no se sentía capaz de separarse de él. Aquella mañana, el doctor entró para hacer su revisión diaria.

_-¿No hay cambios?_

_-No. Aunque la verdad esto me sorprende. Debido a su condición, no creí que estaría así por mucho tiempo. _

_-¿Qué…qué quiere decir?_

_-No quiero dar falsas esperanzas…la verdad no creo que despierte. En todo éste tiempo no ha habido alguna señal de mejoría. Su cuerpo está al límite, es sólo que…a pesar de todo, se sigue aferrando a la vida. De todas maneras seguiremos atentos a él. _

El doctor tocó a Hiro en el hombro y salió. Él fue a sentarse al pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación. Se sentía muy cansado. Durante aquel tiempo no había dormido como debía. Se recargó en los cojines y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Al principio no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero después reconoció el lugar como el parque en el que había conocido a Nowaki; en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en la banca en la que él se encontraba el día en el que su vida se había cruzado con la de aquel chico que jugaba con un cohete. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y cuando por fin estuvo frente a ese chico y sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo; Nowaki también lo abrazó. Hiro no supo por cuánto tiempo habían estado así, pero eso no le importaba. Nowaki volvía a abrazarlo, volvía a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Pero cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Hiro se sintió raro.

_-Te extraño mucho Nowaki._

_-Lo sé. Y yo a ti. Sé que estás a mi lado, pero…no quiero que sigas sufriendo Hiro-san. Si yo pudiera, regresaría…_

_-¿Nowaki?_

Por toda respuesta, él lo volvió a abrazar. A pesar de estar rodeado por aquellos brazos, Hiro se sentía mal consigo mismo, estaba volviendo a ser egoísta. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Se puso de pie y regresó al lado de Nowaki; tomó su mano.

_-Hace tiempo me dijiste que yo era más fuerte que tú…yo no lo creí así, y ahora tú me sigues demostrando que me superas, tú eres mucho más fuerte…pero ahora yo tengo que serlo. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasamos juntos, jamás olvidaré el día en que nos conocimos. _

Hiro podía jurar que en ese momento sintió como Nowaki apretaba un poco su mano, pero al ver el monitor se fijó en que no había algún cambio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

_-Te juro…que nunca…nunca me rendiré, y te seguiré recordando a pesar de todo el tiempo que pase. Recordaré tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus palabras. Tú…me demostraste que podía ser capaz de volver amar a alguien, y amar con una intensidad que jamás pude imaginar. Voy…voy a estar bien…_

Su voz se apagó. Vio una lágrima brotar del ojo de Nowaki, la vio caer y perderse en la almohada. Supo que el momento había llegado.

_-Voy a estar bien, y también quiero que tú lo estés. Te amo…te amo y siempre te amaré con toda mi ser. _

Depositó un beso en la frente de Nowaki. Poco a poco, la ligera presión que sentía en su mano comenzó a desaparecer. Las máquinas lo anunciaron, pero antes de escuchar aquel sonido, él sabía que Nowaki ya se había ido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al funeral acudieron pocas personas, la mayoría eran compañeros de trabajo de Nowaki. Miyagi también había ido. Él había sido el primero en irlo a ver después de que Nowaki había fallecido, y él había estado a su lado durante todo el entierro.

_-Kamijou…_

_-Estoy bien, enserio._

_-No es necesario que lo digas. Yo sé por lo que estás pasando. Sé lo difícil que es. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para que lo que sea. Ya sea que estemos en la Universidad…o puedes llamarme a la hora que sea._

_-Gracias._

Miyagi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y fue a reunirse con el chico que lo estaba esperando. Hiro vio como pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho y ambos se marchaban.

Todos le decían que a Hiro que lo lamentaban mucho, pero él estaba tranquilo, sabía que Nowaki estaba bien, y él tenía que cumplir su promesa. Otros le dijeron que no era necesario que reprimiera sus ganas de llorar, pero Hiro ya había llorado lo suficiente por Nowaki…o por lo menos eso era lo que había pensado hasta aquel día.

Hiro regresó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en aquella banca que tanto significaba para él. En sus manos tenía el pequeño panda que Nowaki le había dado como regalo de Estados Unidos. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

_-Perdóname por haber llorado, pero…no puedo evitar el extrañarte. Me gustaría que pudieras estar de nuevo a mi lado, sentirte, volver a tus ojos. Pero…sé que tú estás bien, estoy seguro de eso, y mientras yo lo sepa, podré seguir. Después de todo lo que pasamos, al final de cuentas pudimos estar juntos porque así lo quisimos, porque nos amábamos el uno al otro. Demostramos que la distancia no puede impedir que dos personas se sigan amando. Tal vez ahora es un poco más grande, pero algún día esa distancia desaparecerá, y cuando eso ocurra, nosotros volveremos a estar juntos. Seré llevado de nuevo por aquel tifón que cambió mi vida, aquel que me enseñó lo que es el verdadero amor, el que me enseñó a amar. _

La brisa acarició las mejillas de Hiro, lo cual hizo que sonriera. Esa brisa se llevó cualquier rastro de lágrimas que aún pudieran quedar.

En el mundo había muchos tipos de amor, pero para Hiro, el suyo y el de Nowaki era el más fuerte de todos; uno que a pesar de cualquier cosa nunca podría desaparecer, al contrario, a cada segundo que pasaba, se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Publico el capítulo hoy porque sé que el lunes y martes estaré abarrotada de tarea, así que mejor desde ahorita, aunque también voy a subir un...epílogo?<strong>_

_**Nada que ver con el fic, pero lo quiero decir: gente, el rol es cruel ;_; o yo me lo tomo muy enserio, jajaja**_

_**en Facebook se piden likes, en Tumblr asks, y yo aquí pido reviews ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_No me digas adiós, porque algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._**

Había deseado poder hacer algo para aliviar su sufrimiento, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada; pero tal parecía que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo. Cuando supo el lugar al cual se dirigía el castaño y vio el pequeño panda entre sus manos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

_-Hiro-san…_

_Yo también te extraño. ¿Cómo sería posible que eso no sucediera? Pero estoy feliz ya que estás continuando con tu vida, lo estás logrando. Y no pienses que estás solo, yo siempre estoy contigo, en todo lugar y momento. En estos instantes podría llenar 3 buzones con todas las cartas que ya debería haber escrito._

_Antes de conocerte, no sabía que podía amar de la misma manera en la **que te amo**…porque aún te sigo amando, y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar._

_Una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron fue el haberte visto por primera vez; otra fue cuando recibí tu ramo de flores, lo cual aún sigue sucediendo. Pero la mejor parte de mi vida fue cuando me diste la oportunidad de amarte, y cuando tú correspondiste a ese amor. Cada vez que tomaba tu mano, mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido y me invadía una gran felicidad, como dicen, sentía mariposas en el estómago._

_Cada momento que pasé contigo fue único, y el hecho de que pudiste ser feliz a mi lado, es más que suficiente para mí._

_Te esperaré._

_Sigue disfrutando cada momento de tu vida, síguela viviendo al máximo…dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>El fin. <em>**

**_En otro fic dije que a esta pareja yo no la separaba por nada (refiriéndome a ponerlos con algún otro personaje) y también dije que si morían, renacerían y volverían a estar juntos...aquí van a estar juntos._**

**_Lo repito: ésta es mi pareja yaoi favorita, a la cual amo por sobre todas las demás por más tentadoras, lindas y sexys que se vean...Nowaki y Hiro tienen eso y mucho más!_**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron éste fic, y sobretodo a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review :`)_**

**_En éste mini-capítulo/epílogo va una frase de la canción que yo considero oficial para la pareja Egoist y la cual estuve escuchando la mayor parte del tiempo mientras escribí el fic._**

**_De nueva cuenta, gracias ^-^_**


End file.
